The Dimension League
by Zido the Moon Vulpix
Summary: Team Rocket has been pushed into a corner by the Pokemon League. In an attempt to escape to the Hoenn Region, they open a portal to Earth. With Koga the Ninja missing, the League sends in Brock of Pewter City to uncover their plans. What adventure awaits him? Set between the Johto series and the Hoenn series. So don't expect any Hoenn pokemon to show up.


_**The Dimension League**_

Prologue: Something Has to Give

"How much longer do you plan to keep me waiting?"

"It will be very soon Sir, please bear with us."

Nestled between two bustling towns by the name of Pewter City and Viridian City was a forest. Known as Viridian Forest, where tall trees of every kind grew, everything was silent, save for the occasional rustle of leaves as it's nocturnal residents went about their business under the cover of night. Yet deep below the forest where even the longest of roots could not reach, was a colossal network of hallways and rooms. An underground base, which was currently filled with many occupants.

Each of these humans wore the same outfit, a black jumpsuit with a large red 'R' on the chest. Although most of these had lab coats over the strange uniform, and they were all working quickly, tirelessly even, on the many machines that whirred and hummed loudly in the rooms and halls.

Yet even though all of these individuals were working incredibly hard, two other humans were simply standing there, conversing in front of a massive machine. The first human looked to the machine with greedy, impatient eyes that were the color of sludge. He ran one of his hands along the top of his short black hair, which was gelled in the style of a business cut. It worked well with his attire, which was entirely business formal. A simple black suit was all he needed to convey to others that life was a business to him.

The man next to him avoided the impatient glare that was quickly directed to him, his spiky, red mustache twitching in nervousness. Like the hair on his face, he had short and spiky red hair and eyebrows, although it was only on the sides as the top of his head was bald. He wore an orange tie over a black shirt that was tucked into his dull lilac pants. Over that he wore a lab coat just like the other workers that continued to bustle about their jobs.

"I'm a very busy man Dr. Narma," the man in the suit stated, more a threat than a comment.

"IT'S NAMBA!" the scientist shouted quickly at his boss. He then flinched under a hard stare before stuttering. "I m-mean… My name is Namba."

"I don't care if your name is Namba, Nala, or Zachary. You will not waste my time, is that understood?"

"Y-Y-Yes Master G-Giovanni," Dr. Namba replied quietly.

The man named Giovanni stepped forward and inspected the machine that stood before them both. It was large, easily four men tall and three men wide, yet it was incredibly thin if one looked at it from the side, where it was no wider than a single human was from front to back. But the part of the machine that stood out was not it's width, length, nor it's height. Rather the shape was the defining feature. The entire thing was simply a metal frame in the shape of an oval, with little domes of blue glass lined up along the inner side of the frame.

Beside it was a console with two other scientists, both diligently typing into their keyboards, the screens in front of them scrolling with lines upon lines of data and computer commands. With a signal from Dr. Namba, they nodded and entered a few more commands, causing the metal frame to start humming quietly.

"So how much longer?" Giovanni repeated, looking at the leading scientist.

"Those two at the console are starting up the final stage of the machine," Dr. Namba answered calmly. "It should be only a few moments more until you see the fruits of our research."

"Then this thing will take us, or rather teleport us, to the Hoenn Region?"

"Hoenn?" the lead scientist echoed, surprised. "It seems the files were not delivered to you then. When we began testing the device, we found that the teleporter moved the test subject to a location unlike the one specified."

"Then why have you brought me down here?" Giovanni asked, his voice dark and threatening once more. "If it will not take us to the Hoenn Region, then where will it take us?"

"The subject explained in his report that the teleporter sent him to a region known as the 'United States'," explained. "We have reason to believe this region is located on another world, or perhaps even a different dimension. A second test was issued with the sole purpose of investigating this 'United States'. The subject returned with interesting results."

"Get to the point," Giovanni pressed.

"Subject Two's report stated that this new region lacked any sort of pokemon," the lead scientist continued. "In fact, most of the civilians knew nothing of them. The only information regarding pokemon is registered as fiction for child's games."

"A world without pokemon, and the only ones that know anything are children…"

"You can see why we thought you might take an interest," finished, looking at the teleporter.

"The possibilities are endless!" Giovanni exclaimed, his face lighting up more and more with each new idea.

"With no pokemon there, nothing can stop Team Rocket from flourishing!" Namba proclaimed, holding his arms out and motioning to the machine. "With this teleporter, our goal is almost within reach!"

"Preparations are complete!" one of the scientists at the console announced. "The teleporter is coming online in three… two…. one."

As the scientist finished speaking, the metal frame started to hum loudly, and a deep blue glow formed at the inner edge. The glow pulsed inward, slowly shrinking until it imploded at the very center. Then just as quick, the glow expanded outwards and back to the frame, where another pulse was emitted. Each one was quicker than the last, and the pulses kept rebounding from the frame and the center until the entire gap was flowing with the blue energy. stepped up to the metal frame and motioned for his boss to step through.

"On the other side of this portal is a world practically begging for us," he laughed. "Master Giovanni, nothing can stop us now!"

"The Pokemon world used to be my only goal," the Rocket leader murmured to himself, stepping beside the scientist. "But now I can accomplish that goal twice over! Team Rocket will control both worlds, and we will let nothing stand in our way!"

I I I

Back on the surface, about twenty miles to the west of Viridian Forest, a large tower stood near a massive stadium. The tower stood twelve stories high, and on the top floor was a single man standing on a balcony. His fierce eyes gazed at the rising moon, a look of deep concentration showing on his face. He ran his fingers through his spiky red hair, letting the gentle wind ruffle it even more. Usually he enjoyed calm, quiet nights like these. Yet something was wrong about tonight, very wrong.

He wrapped his black cape around him, the movements it caused when stirred by the wind disrupted his thoughts. He needed to focus on the information he had received a few minutes ago.

I I I Flashback I I I

"Excuse me sir," came a voice at his door, followed by a knock. "I have a report on the recent activities involving Team Rocket."

"Enter," the man ordered, putting the last button of his black and red body suit in place.

The door opened to reveal a young lad wearing a Team Rocket outfit, but the ID card attached to his chest showed he was no threat. He saluted the man before pulling out a notepad and flipping it open.

"It looks like they've been working on some kind of transport device," the boy started, turning the notepad around to show off a metal frame in the shape of an oval. "The leading researcher, Dr. Namma or something like that, kept calling it a teleporter. I was able to take a glimpse at the research notes, as well as one of the testing reports. It seems that the teleporter didn't go to their target destination, which was Hoenn."

"Where did it go?"

"The report called it the 'United States', and they believe it's not on this world."

"That's ludicrous," the man scoffed. "A teleporter that goes to some other world or whatever?"

"But it works!" the boy protested. "The machine takes them somewhere else in the blink of an eye!"

"Hrm… you have a point. If we let them carry on like this, they might soon take action against us… You've done a wonderful job, go and get some rest. We'll have another agent take over for you."

I I I End Flashback I I I

"You're not sure if you should take action or not," came a stern, quiet voice above him. "Am I right?"

"Once again you've read my mind," the man smirked, not bothering to turn his gaze upward. "Do you have anything you'd like to share with me, Koga?"

Without making a sound, the one called Koga landed on the balcony railing, the light from the room revealing his form. He wore a standard ninja gi that was black with purple trimming, a pair of iron greaves, black ninja tabi, and a red scarf that shifted silently in the wind. He eyed the man beside him, his grayish teal hair almost silver under the moonlight.

"I have nothing to report," the ninja answered calmly. "The base near Fuchsia City has been quiet."

"Instead you're here to give me advice once more?"

"Just a suggestion," Koga replied. "The spies we send out are good, but they don't have what it takes to get the information we need. Yet we cannot sit here while they take covert actions."

"I take it you have something in mind," the man said, his voice showing a hint of his impatience.

"Let me enter their headquarters… On my own. We need not endanger the younger generation with problems from our own."

"The Poisonous Ninja Master will take to the field once more?" asked the man, a chuckle escaping him. "And what will you do about Fuchsia City's Gym?"

"Janine can handle things on her own," Koga answered, his voice not revealing any emotions. "This is our problem, and we must solve it as quietly as possible. There is no other way."

The two of them were silent for a moment, one contemplating the paths before him, the other awaiting answers. Was there truly no other route they could take? Koga was capable, there was no doubt that he was the best at stealth and espionage. But even the best made mistakes, and to lose Koga would be a severe injury to everyone that knew him.

"Is this really the best course of action?" the man asked aloud. "Are both sides so stubborn that they cannot come to terms?"

"It is like two Tauros clashing," the ninja sighed. "Both will push with all their might until the other is defeated. Humans are no different."

"But surely we can find a suitable path? One without fighting?"

"There is not. Both are fighting for what they believe in. Beliefs will drive one far past their limits. And in this fight….. Well eventually, something has to give."

"It's not right… What belief drives them so strongly?"

"Who can truly say?" Koga stated calmly. "Some aim for money, others want power. And still some just want to cause trouble and misery."

"I guess there isn't a way to simplify them, is there?" the man started, his voice heavy with sadness. "Very well then…. I, Champion Lance, will approve of this mission. You are to start for their base at dusk, giving you a full day to plan and prepare. Your objectives are simple. Identify their goals and report your findings once every week. You will be on your own, so use the utmost discretion. And one last thing…. Koga, don't get in over your head. Your safety is more important than your findings, so place that as your number one priority."

"Understood," the ninja saluted.

"You may leave," the man named Lance sighed, turning back and leaning on the balcony railing.

The ninja left just as he had arrived, without making a sound. Finding himself alone once more, the Champion released the largest sigh he had been holding back, letting all of his frustration, his sadness, and his desperation run free and into the brisk night air.

"Something has to give huh?" Lance asked himself, his eyes looking towards the moon once more.

I.I.I

 **Merry Xmas everyone (or whichever holiday you support, for those of different beliefs)! Hope you enjoy a little teaser as my gift to you, and a reminder that I am still alive and writing! Expect to see this story bloom over the next year, because this one I've got good plans for! Happy holidays and have a wonderful new year!**

 **~Zido the Moon Vulpix (Formerly Finalaeon9)**


End file.
